


Insult to Injury

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Broken Bones, Cold, Gen, Sick Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: As if being injured wasn’t enough, BamBam is getting sick too.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 27





	Insult to Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picking on BamBam this time around. Poor BamBam.

BamBam knew his luck was occasionally pretty bad. But even he hadn’t expected to break his ankle immediately after finishing their latest set of mini-concerts, just as they were starting their much needed break. He hadn’t been paying full attention to where he was walking and the next thing he’d known was sharp pain radiating from his left ankle up his leg.

Someone yelling his name was the last thing he heard as the world faded into darkness.

(-)

“BamBam.”

He groaned in displeasure. He didn’t want to wake up yet.

“BamBam, wake up.”

BamBam frowned as he forced his eyes open to see a white ceiling. That wasn’t his bedroom ceiling.

“Where am I?” He asked the voice that was persistent in getting him to wake up.

“You broke your leg.” The voice explained, “So you’re in hospital.”

“Oh ok.” BamBam murmured, feeling his eyes slip close for the second time that day.

(-)

It had been three days of complete and utter boredom. All BamBam was allowed to do was hop with his crutches from the couch to the bathroom and back, but even that was done under the concerned gaze of the other members.

“I’m bored!” He whined, throwing his head back against the soft couch cushions, “Entertain me!”

Mark sighed heavily before getting up and going to the X-Box, switching it on. He tossed BamBam one of the controllers, saying as he sat down again, “Let’s see if you’re still bored after I beat you.”

BamBam smiled widely for the first time since his accident, “You’re on hyung!”

(-)

When BamBam woke up the following day, all he could feel was the pounding in his head in addition to the ache from his broken ankle. He squinted up at one of his friends, unable to make out which one it was.

“BamBam?”

“Mmhm?” He mumbled, trying and failing for the second time to focus his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“I think,” He paused to cough harshly into his hand, “I think I’m sick.”

“I think you might be right hyung.”

So it was Yugyeom stroking his hair, BamBam thought woozily, his eyes already tired of being open and closing periodically.

“Just sleep Bammie.” Yugyeom murmured, not stopping stroking his hair, “You need to rest.”

(-)

“Why am I sick as well as being injured? Why is the world out to get me?” BamBam complained, throwing his dirty tissue in the bin next to the couch.

Jaebum laughed, rolling his eyes, “Yes the world is out to get you BamBam.”

“Or maybe you’re just unlucky!” Jackson said, upbeat despite the deadly glare aimed at him by BamBam.

“Don’t say that to him!” Jinyoung replied, glancing over from his position sat on the edge of the couch, “He feels bad enough as it is!”

Listening to the ensuring debate over who made him feel better or worse, BamBam still felt ill and sore from where his painkillers were wearing off, but he also felt special and incredibly honoured that he could call these people his friends as well as work colleagues.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll get round to making every member a focus.
> 
> Kudos and comments = love!


End file.
